


Belief

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4am writing, Character Study, Deltarune Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Watch out!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: Ralsei was a believer, in fate, in destiny, in tales, in legends...But sometimes, his belief is shaken.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> The combination of an emotional 3 weeks, all climaxing with the surprise release of a new wonderful Undertale game. I couldn’t just leave it alone. I wouldn’t call myself much of an Undertale fan, but Deltarune left such an impression on me.
> 
> If you ever read this, Toby Fox, I know Deltarune chapter 1 took you forever and a half to make, its quality is proof of that. Just know that I and many others are rooting for you, and we understand if you take your time, the game will only come out better for it. Deltarune motivated me to not scrap the game project I’ve been working on, after certain events told me it wasn’t worth creating. Even if Deltarune doesn’t come out for four more decades, I thank you for the joy chapter 1 brought me.

Ralsei didn’t like to believe in multiple timelines or things changing. Not when fate, destiny, and legends were much more satisfying to him. Fiction excited him more than fact, even if it rarely came true. People often called this childish of him, but the prince kept on believing.

He believed in the legend of the Delta Rune most strongly. But he also believed in lesser tales, like the origin stories of ancient gods that his healing spells were allegedly praying to, the legend of the foolish gambler who defeated a former king of cards to usurp the throne...

He also believed that one day he wouldn’t be so lonely.

His kingdom was abandoned, mysteriously, when the light and dark worlds ceased their union. All that was left was him. For years, books, and the occasional trip outside the castle town’s gates, were the only thing he had to look forward to. (And even then, his fur turned black and concealed his identity when he wore his royal robes outside. A precaution to prevent tragedy.) No more mother or father, no more people who would recognize him...

Pretty soon, Ralsei had read through the royal library three times, and by the fourth time around, none of the legends were giving him hope. The factual books even less so. He couldn’t keep himself positive forever, he felt like something was eating him up from the inside out. That something could consume him at any moment if he endured any more burden.

So when two strangers walked into the empty castle town from the west, one with an axe and the other with a sword, a human and a monster... Ralsei pinched himself several times, but after each one, those two were still there. He couldn’t just let the chance go, his legends were coming true, took them long enough!

He put on a more mysterious looking cloak and hurried down the steps to explain to his two guests their legend.

What he wasn’t expecting was a motorcycle to the face, sending him sailing into a wall.

The legend did say there’d be battles, though. He’d just have to prepare to bare some damage.

Susie and Kris.

Susie seemed to fly in the face of Delta Rune’s legend. A rough monster who wanted everything out of the way, either killed or clobbered. The legend said that the group of heroes were supposedly heritors of peace... She didn’t fit the bill at all, but if she was the monster Ralsei got, then she would have to do. But he could do without her insults to his attire and demeanor... Susie was like most people Ralsei knew, she held a sort of distrust towards the legend, only going along with it on the promise of an escape back to the land of light.

Kris was... Tough to understand. But he seemed to understand everything else perfectly. He didn’t speak at all, but somehow, he made his intent known well. An enigma, to Ralsei. He didn’t question one bit of the legend, which the prince was relieved to see. Kris hurt nobody, even then they’d hurt him. Not even defending himself well... Every time they came against a foe who posed a serious threat, it was like a challenge to Kris, to befriend it somehow. And he always succeeded.

Just like the legend said there’d be allies, it also accounted for adversaries. Mainly, a prince from the kingdom of cards, Lancer. Getting hit by a speeding motorcycle hurt, but Ralsei loved the rush of a constant nemesis, always a step ahead of the heroes, challenging them. It was exciting! ...At first, anyway. To put it lightly, Lancer didn’t seem to understand what being the bad guy was. While that was disappointing for Ralsei’s fantasy, it did mean that maybe a fourth ally could be arranged for...

What really couldn’t be arranged for was one of the heroes denouncing their role. 

All of a sudden, their violence deterrent, Susie, was joining the other side. Ralsei was glad Susie hadn’t butchered him and Kris right then and there, and only really seemed to want to hang with Lancer. But that didn’t stop his faith from being a little shaken. Was the legend a fluke? Maybe destiny could be changed on a whim, with just a single emotion. Was it his fault Susie had gone away? He’d been harsh... But only because he was fighting for what he believed in.

Kris had snapped him out of that depressed stupor with a small hug, that was just another odd thing about Kris, he seemed to know just what Ralsei was feeling. Like he’d been through it all before...

Fortunately, it’s not long before Susie rejoins their party, bringing Lancer along with him. A fourth ally wasn’t in the legend, but sometimes the legend didn’t have to be so written in stone.

It’s even less time before Lancer seemingly betrays them again.

Prison for all eternity was not fun, it was a lot like home, but with no books. Kris had been unconscious a long time... And Susie was being held somewhere else. 

The silence was deafening to Ralsei.

He’d failed the legend, doomed two others into staying in this unfamiliar world forever (imprisoned, no less), and he had nothing left to give him hope. All because of his childish actions.

So why, when Kris gave him another hug and then promptly ate some moss that was growing in the corner of the cell, did he suddenly feel so hopeful despite this?

Did it matter why? It did, but he couldn’t quite understand. If he had to guess, he was clinging onto Kris’s seeming omnipotence in situations. He always seemed to just know... That’s why he was the leader.

Case in point, Kris had shook his head and denied that Susie wasn’t one of the heroes when Ralsei had made it clear. And wouldn’t you know it, when the three of them had made it to the elevator, Susie confessed a sort of change of heart. How did Kris predict these things out of nowhere? 

He didn’t care, it made him hopeful, like legends did. Kris was legendary.

There was still one doubt in Ralsei’s heart, however. He believed in legends, and in his allies, and in the idea that everyone had some good in them. But now he wondered, did anyone believe in him the same way?

Those who knew him before his kingdom disappeared sure didn’t. Ralsei was among legends, but he didn’t feel legendary.

Oh how badly he wanted to.

The doubt began eating him up again, but it must have been veiled further somehow, because Kris hadn’t stopped to give him the hug he’d normally give.

The King couldn’t be reasoned with, but eventually, he was tired out. A pacify spell would put him to sleep, and everything could be okay.

But wasn’t that underhanded? Not heroic? 

It was then that Ralsei spotted a now or never opportunity to actually be the hero he’d only ever seen. He would heal the King of Cards, peace could finally be brought in this adventure, Ralsei believed in himself.

Unfortunately, as the prince realized when he felt a sting of pain from a spell’s harsh impact, he believed in the King as well. As the attack sent him to the ground, Ralsei had never felt more foolish in his life. Why did this keep happening? Why whenever he tried to be like the legendary heroes in the stories did he only end up hurting others? 

Susie didn’t like him, Kris only seemed to pity him... Even still, they were both his companions, and soon they’d both be killed.

Susie whispered a vague plan to him, he was too distraught to fully listen, he was focused mainly on Kris, his expression still unchanging as he’s lifted up by the King of Cards. Like he still knows something the other two don’t.

Another burst of hope sent him back to reality, he sees Susie pointing desperately towards the TP BAR, then moving forward to distract.

This wasn’t hate or pity from Susie or Kris, this was belief. They really did believe in him.

He wouldn’t let that go to waste.

When it was all said and done, he’d actually succeeded. His unlikely legend had come true, at least so far it was. Sure, there was a mass panic he’d probably have to deal with thanks to the fight with the King... But that was the least of his worries. Right now, he’d potentially have to say goodbye to the heroes who gave him hope forever.

Ralsei then realized he hadn’t shown either of them his face. His real face, not the one masked by the enchantment his clothing granted. He had to at least give them that.

He removed his hat, the enchantment around his head dissipates, revealing his true white fur and horns. Susie looks dumbfounded, and as Ralsei begins his goodbyes, Kris interrupts with one last hug. This one holds for longer, in a reassuring sort of way. 

When they let go of eachother, Ralsei has a feeling he may see his legendary heroes once again. 

It’s just a hope, a belief, but it’s good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t have much to go on Ralsei’s character, so this is really a lot of headcanons stitched together.
> 
> I want to hug him.


End file.
